The Smurf's Adventures in Paris
by maddycullen23
Summary: This is part of the CSA Stories, featuring my OC Curious Smurf. It is based on the Sony Pictures Animation film The Smurfs 2.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

It was the morning of Smurfettes birthday and all the Smurfs had planed a surprise party for her. Curious Smurf was walking around the village when he noticed that preparations for the party were already starting, there was Hefty and Handy hanging up banners, Chef and Baker were carrying out a bright pink birthday cake to place on the table.

Curious looked at the large clock in the village square and saw that it was only 12:00. The party wasn't supposed to start for another 3 hours.

Curious saw Clumsy walking towards him.

"Hey Clumsy" Curious greeted. "Don't you think that Smurfette will notice the party decorations if you put them up too early?"

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine" Clumsy said.

"I hope so, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen" Curious said.

"Like what?" Clumsy asked.

"It's noting to worry about." Curious said.

"Ok then, Ill see you later" Clumsy said as he walked of.

Curious saw Brainy walking past with lots of gift boxes in his hand.

"Do you want any help with those?" Curious asked.

"No thank you" Brainy said.

Curious then deiced that he would go and wrap up his gift for Smurfette. On the way to his house, Curious passed Smurfette' house.

In Smurfette house the village leader was comforting Smurfette after her nightmare. Every year Smurfette had a dream about were she came from, this year was no different.

Smurfette then left the house and bumped in to Curious.

"Hey, Curious." Smurfette said.

"Hi Smurfette. Is everything ok?" Curious asked.

Smurfette sighed, "Yeah. I'm ok"

"If you say so." Curious said as he walked of "I almost forgot, Happy Birthday"

Smurfette then went of to find the other Smurfs, who at this time were still busy setting up for her surprise party. Brainy Smurf was on look out duty, when he noticed that Smurfette was coming.

"Smurfette is coming, hide everything" Brainy said. The Smurfs rushed to hide everything.

"Hi, does anyone want to do something fun on this special day?" Smurfette asked.

"Hey, Vanity do you want to look at your reflection in the pond?" Smurfette asked as she walked over to where Vanity was standing.

"I'm kind of tired of looking at myself Smurfette. Maybe we could do it another day," Vanity said as he put his mirror away.

Smurfette sighed. "I guess none of the other Smurfs remembered my birthday."

She then walked of deep in thought. _"I think that Papa was wrong, I really don't belong here."_

Curious Smurf had finished wrapping Smurfettes gift. He looked outside his window and noticed that lots of Smurfs were walking towards Papas lab. Curious deiced to follow. He wasn't sure what was going on until he saw Brainy.

"Brainy, what's happened?" Curious asked.

"Smurfettes been taken by Gargamel" Brainy said.

Before Curious could ask anymore questions Papa Smurf came back with something in his hands.

"What's your plan to bring Smurfette back?" Brainy asked.

"Ok, listen up Smurfs. I managed to save enough grotto water from the last blue moon for such and occasion. I have turned it into Smurf- Portation

Crystals. These will take us to Master Winslow's Mushroom" Papa said.

"Yeah, Grace and Patrick helped us last time we smurfed through the portal" Clumsy said.

Most of the Smurfs were complaining about who should go.

"I only have 10 crystals, so that's me and 3 other Smurfs round trip and Smurfette on the way home. I will need strength, courage and intelligence. Brainy, Hefty and Fearless you will be coming with me. The rest of you are to stay here." Papa said as he walked over to Hefty.

"Ok Hefty. Just take one" Papa said. Hefty reached out to take one but as he was doing this Clumsy accidently knocked in to Papa, Causing all the crystals to fly in to Hefty's mouth. Hefty coughed and the all come flying out, right in to the mouths of Clumsy, Grouchy and Curious.

"Not again" Curious said as he disappeared in a tiny blue comet, followed by Grouchy and Clumsy.

"Well at least I wont be along on this trip" Papa said to himself as he took one of the crystals.

"Travel Safely Papa" Hefty said.

The Smurfs waved as Clumsy, Curious, Grouchy and Papa left to save Smurfette.


	2. Chapter 2: The Winslow's Apartment

New York City. The year is 2013.

In New York City, the Winslow's were cleaning up after their son Blue's birthday party. Blue was playing with Patrick's stepfather Victor Doyle. Patrick turned around the check on Blue and found him giggling and playing with a corn dog puppet.

"I think its time for this" Victor says as he takes a crown from the table and places it on Blue's head. Blue looks up at his father and smiles.

"Don't put the crown on him" Patrick said.

"Oh, come on you used to love wearing this crown" Victor said.

"I did not, never did and never will" Patrick said as she walked back in the kitchen and started to help Grace wash the plates and cups.

Blue was blowing raspberries.

"Do you see what they are doing" Patrick said as he looked at Grace.

"There bonding" Grace said.

"Technically they are spiting" Patrick said as she looked at Blue playing with his Victor and smiled.

"Oh come on. Blue needs to know that family isn't just you and me. Anyway I think its nice that Blue is playing with his Grandfather." Grace said.

"Oh, his being a fantastic role model" Patrick sighed.

"Come on there only messing around" Grace said.

"Grace he ruins everything. He just shows up and ruins things. Just like when he first showed up and took away my parrot." Patrick said.

"Your Parrot" Grace asks sounding confused.

"My fathers parrot." Patrick said. "When my dad left me, he also left Zeus. I loved that bird. I was a child and it was the only part of my dad that I had left" Patrick sighed.

Patrick and Grace hug each other until a strange gust of wind blows throw making the blinds move. The couple look at each other for a second, until Grace remembers that Blue is still in the other room.

"Get Blue" Grace said.

Patrick tries to open the door but the handle comes of.

"Victor, help us get this door open" Grace calls.

Patrick then tries to open the other door but it doesn't open.

"Victor, Blue" Grace calls.

"Ahhh" they hear someone in the other room say. Grace and Patrick look at each other.

"Is that Clumsy? Smurfs" Grace says.

After a few seconds Patrick and Grace are able to open the door, lucky they did as Victor was about to knock one of Graces flower vases on to the floor with the toy light saber he was holding.

"Its ok, there friends" Patrick says, trying to calm Victor down.

"Friends, there little blue aliens trying to steal our faces" Victor says.

"There called Smurfs" Patrick told Victor.

"And there the sweetest little things you have ever seen" Grace added as she gently tickled Grouchy with her finger.

"Not me" Grouchy said.

"Oh no, not you Grouchy" Grace said.

Patrick knelt down to wear Papa and Clumsy were standing.

"Papa, Clumsy" Patrick greeted, excited to see them again.

"Patrick" Clumsy said with a big smile on his face.

"Master Winslow" Papa laughed.

"Hey, were did Curious go?" Clumsy said looking around the room.

"I'm up here" Curious said. He was standing on a storage unit. Grace walked over and picked Curious up, she then placed him next to Clumsy.

"Smurf, Smurf, Smurf" Blue said as he pointed to them. He then walked over to his father who wrapped his arms around Blue.

"Is that Blue?" Papa asked.

"He's huge" Clumsy said.

"I wouldn't want to be the stork that brought that guy" Grouchy complained, but Grace just smiled.

Patrick smiled. He was glad that Blue had finally got to meet them after the many stories that Patrick had told Blue.

"Well, if Blue likes the Smurfs then Victor likes the Smurfs" Victor said as he turned of the toy light saber.

Patrick then moved on to the obvious question.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patrick asked.

"Smurfettes been taken by Gargamel" Clumsy said.

"Wait, what do you mean taken" Grace asked.

"She was of alone because she thought that we had forgotten her birthday." Curious said.

"There was a misunderstanding" Papa said "but if we can find him then we can find her"

"Well that shouldn't be hard. He is a big star now in Paris, France" Patrick said.

"All right then. I will call the dog-sitter and you get Blue's passport" Grace said as she walked over to pick up the phone.

"A rescue mission. I will come to." Victor said. Patrick speaks up.

"Wait Blue's passport. We cant just up and go to Paris. Well at least not all of us" Patrick says.

"Ok, that's one vote no. Who votes yes" Graces asks.

Blue and Victor put their hands up.

"Oh yeah" Curious says.

"Of course" Papa adds.

"Daddy always loses" Blue says.

Patrick sighed. " _Why did Victor have to come?"_ Patrick then realized that the Smurfs would need his help to rescue Smurfette. At this point he wasn't worried about finding a way to get through the airport or what they would do once they got to Paris. He was busy helping Grace pack for the trip.


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving in Pairs

Getting through the Airport wasn't a problem. The Smurfs were able to stay still long enough in Blues rucksack when they had to go through security. They made it to the gate and soon found themselves flying high above the clouds.

Patrick was worried about what would happen when they got to Paris, but for now the main thing was making sure that Blue and the Smurfs were ok. Grace and Patrick were both worried about the jet lag, since it was Blues first long distance flight. They also didn't know how the Smurfs would handle the jet lag if they could even experience it. Most of the people on the plane had fallen asleep.

Papa made sure that Curious, Clumsy and Grouchy were well hidden under the chair. Blue had placed his rucksack and cardigan on the floor and the Smurfs were able to find a way of falling asleep. Papa then climbed up on to the armrest of Patrick's chair, Patrick looked at Blue, who was sitting next to him and saw that he was still awake.

"Daddy, I can't sleep" Blue said.

"Do you need another blanket?" Patrick asked.

"I already have two, but I still can't sleep" Blue said.

Papa looked over at Blue and turned to face him. "How about I tell you a story about the time when Hefty and Smurfette saved us from a dragon and his master who was holding the other Smurfs captive"

Papa quietly whispered the story to Blue and soon Blue was asleep.

Patrick whispered "Thank you" to Papa and then fell asleep as well.

Paris, France

After an eight-hour flight, the Smurfs and the Winslow's finally arrived in Paris. They had to get a taxi to the hotel. Once the taxi got to the Hotel Patrick told the taxi driver to wait for him, the Smurfs stayed in the taxi, they were well hidden in a brown paper bag.

Outside the taxi Patrick, Grace and Victor come up with a plan.

"So, I will head over to Gargamels show and see if Smurfette is there" Patrick started to say.

"And I will go to Gargamels hotel to see if I can find out what room he is in." Grace added.

"Oh, Blue and Victor can check in to the room" Patrick finished.

"Actually I was thinking…." Victor started to say but Patrick interrupted him.

"No actually I. You and Blue upstairs." Patrick said as he walked back over to the taxi.

"The Pairs Opera House, please" Patrick told the taxi driver. The taxi driver nodded. Patrick gave Grace a quick kiss and got in to the taxi.

"Good luck" Grace said.


End file.
